365 Days of Naminé
by BeefyLeChunk
Summary: AU: Junior year has arrived for Roxas and his friends, and a brand new year means brand new kinds of drama.
1. Day 1

**365 Days of Naminé**

**{A/N: **Hello! This is my second ever fanfiction! The pairings in this story may vary. It's my first ever MultiChapter fic, so please go easy on me :D Anyways,** ENJOI :D}**

**{Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts or any of this awesome stuff, Roxas and Naminé would be together by now.******}**

* * *

**August 28th, 2014**

Day 1: What is love?

* * *

**~(ROXAS)~**

* * *

What is love?

I don't really know.

What I do know is that it isn't easy.

This is how many people might approach a relationship. Love is that feeling you get when you meet the right person. Consciously or unconsciously, they believe love is a sensation that magically, spontaneously generates when two people with the same interests meet. The chemistry of the two builds up as they get closer. And just as easily, it can spontaneously degenerate when the magic "just isn't there" anymore. You fall in love, and you can fall out of it.

Personally, I don't think love is a science, a chemistry. With that, you only have facts, equations, questions, and formulas. Once you find the answers, nothing much is left for you to do. Everything is exact and precise, and it only works if the locks click together perfectly.

Love is a force of nature. However much we may want to, we can not command, demand, or dismiss love any more than we can command the moon and the stars and the wind and the rain to come and go according to our will. We may have some limited ability to change the weather, but we do so at the risk of upsetting an ecological balance we don't fully understand. Similarly, we can stage a seduction or mount a courtship, but the result is more likely to be infatuation, or two illusions dancing together, than love.

So what exactly _is_ love ― real, lasting love?

* * *

My alarm clock beeped obnoxiously and endlessly into my right ear. I sat upright on my bed and shook my head, refusing to accept the start of a new week. Slamming my fist on the clock, I rubbed my languid face and drowsily stumbled into the bathroom for a shower.

As I stood in the glass cubicle inside the bathroom, I couldn't help but think about how long I have stayed at Sora's house here in Destiny Island, and how many days I have left here. I was actually from Twilight Town, which was about a few hours away from this place. Sora and I haven't seen each other for a while, so I figured a short one-week visit wouldn't hurt.

Back at Twilight Town lived my two best friends Axel and Xion. They were my only friends―I tried to make friends with their friends, but I always came off too... Roxas. That's the only adjective I could think of right now. Roxas. Anyway, we were pretty much inseparable, which was why it was a very hard decision to travel all the way to Destiny Islands. I knew I'd left those two behind, but they said it was okay. I needed a one-week vacation right before school starts.

I turned the water of the shower off and dried myself off with a ridiculously small towel. I should have packed extra towels.

I was dressed in a plaid polo shirt and a pair of short trousers. My hair was a disheveled spiky disaster and I had black semi-circles under my eyes. I tousled my wet hair and ran my fingers through it, but it was still a disastrous mess. As I walked out of the closet, I checked my silver Rolex watch for the time ― I still had at least an hour until breakfast.

Let me introduce myself.

I am known by the name of Roxas Park.

I have been traveling around the sun for a solid sixteen years.

I'm a boy that needs a social life.

I'm a soon-to-be junior at Twilight Town Boarding School that needs to frantically improve his grades.

I'm a socially awkward son of not one, but _two_ of the most famous actors and actresses in Twilight Town.

I can't even bring myself to find the perfect adjective to describe myself.

My hair wasn't going to dry by itself, but eh, I would be hanging out in the heat with Sora and his girlfriend Kairi anyway. I ran downstairs and slipped my phone into my pocket. As I entered the lower floor, the strong sweet scent of vanilla extract and honey syrup permeated the air around me and seemed as if it was lifting me off my weight.

"Good morning, Roxas! How was your sleep?" A chocolate-haired boy stood in the kitchen making delicious-looking pancakes. He was wearing an apron that said _kiss the cook_.

"Horrible," I replied. "I usually wake up at 2pm or something at my place."

This is Sora, my cousin. I've been staying in his house for about a week, and today is the day I must leave. For a distant cousin, Sora would make the best brother I'd ever have. He's a brunet and I'm a dirty-blonde, but aside from that we're pretty much twins for life.

"You need to stop waking up so late! It's going to ruin your sleeping pattern." Sora set the plate of pancakes in front of me and took off his apron. "I heard your alarm clock, so I came down to make breakfast."

"Or brunch," I said.

"Or breakfast." he took my now empty plate and washed it. "We'd better hurry 'cause Riku's waiting for us down at the beach."

Sora walked me to the front door. I ran outside and the heat immediately burned my cold skin.

* * *

The clear blue sea swallowed intensely at the hot sand as Sora and I walked to the spot where we always hung out. I continued walking down the beach as I noticed a tall shirtless boy with long silver hair sitting on the bent Paopu tree. Beside him was a girl in a light pink swimsuit. The man with the suave long hair ran over to us and tackled Sora to the ground as the red-haired girl hugged me politely.

"Ahem, Kairi!" Sora cleared his throat after his friendly fight with his best friend. "Good morning?"

"Sora!" the girl hugged Sora and tackled him to the ground once again.

These two young people are Riku and Kairi, Sora's two best friends. Kairi was Sora's childhood friend and she was now his girlfriend. She was about a foot shorter than me and she had bright red hair and violet-blue eyes. And as for Riku, I... don't really know. He's tall, he had silver hair and emerald-blue eyes, he's Sora's best friend. That's all I knew. He was a year older than the rest of us, making him seventeen.

"I'm tired A.F." I muttered. "Why are we even outside this early in the morning?"

"Morning?" Riku asked. "It's 10am."

"So we were planning to tell you something we kept as a secret for a really really _really_ long time." Kairi said excitedly.

"And that is...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not telling yet," Riku patted my back and picked up a bright green surfboard. "C'mon, let's go surfing."

"Wait, what? No!" I complained. "I said I'm tired A.F.! _And_ I don't have my swimming trunks!"

"Doesn't matter, you're surfing!" Sora exclaimed and Kairi dragged me down the beach.

* * *

Ends up riding the waves isn't easy like I imagined. Sora had insisted on taking me surfing to refresh my memory from the last time I tried it. It didn't work too well; I drowned countless times. We surfed the whole time. For six solid hours I have repeatedly failed to ride the waves, standing on Kairi's pink surfboard. I swear to gods I am never doing this again.

We cleaned up at Kairi's place after we were finished. Kairi's parents threw a barbecue party and invited Riku's and Sora's parents over too.

"How're you doing at school, Roxas?" Sora's mom asked me for the millionth time of the week. We were all seated at the picnic table just outside Kairi's house. The sun was setting a nice shade of red, and the moon was already in the middle of dark side of the sky.

"It's great, Aunt Rosa," I replied.

"Our parents had wanted to send us to a boarding school for a very long time," Riku started. "At first they were going to send us to a boarding school at a place called Radiant Bastion-"

"Radiant Garden," Sora corrected.

"Whatever," Riku shrugged. "Our parents have _just_ realized you go to a boarding school―"

"―So we're sending them there too!" Kairi's mother squealed happily and high-fived Riku's mother like they were still in their teens.

My mouth dropped open. "Wait, what?"

Riku cleared his throat, "We're going to travel all the way to Twilight Town to go to the same school as―"

"I know," I said, "I heard you."

"Now we're gonna see each others' boring faces every minute, cousin!" Sora chuckled sarcastically. I laughed.

"Plus, my sister learns there too!" Kairi grinned.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I said. "Once we arrive there I'll introduce you to my two best friends."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Two best―"

"Axel and Xion, right?" Sora asked. "I've seen Axel, and you've mentioned Xion countless times."

"Xion?" Kairi said. "I've heard that name before. Is that your girlfriend, Roxas?"

I blushed. "Erm, uh no."

"Anyways," Riku started, "we leave―"

"―We leave next week." Sora's dad informed. "Uh, I mean, _you guys_ leave next week."

"I thought I'd have to leave today?" I said in shock.

"You're flight was delayed," explained Riku's dad.

I sighed. "I can't wait..."

* * *

_Here's the first chapter! As I said, it's my first ever MultiChapter fic, so please go easy and no flames yet, please? :D One thing before you get confused in the future. The top of each section will tell whose point of view and which day of the year the section is about. The point of view might change, or it might be only one person's point of view for the whole chapter. And no, I'm not writing 365 chapters of this whole thing. Bye for now! Please review!  
_

_~BeefyLeChunk_


	2. Day 7

**365 Days of Naminé**

**{A/N:** Hey y'all! Second chapter is up! I feel like this chapter is just a filler chapter, so sorry for the shortness! Proofreading hasn't occurred yet, so it's okay to point out my mistakes. Anyways, **ENJOI :D}**

**{Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts or any of this awesome stuff, you would be playing Kingdom Hearts III right now.**}**

* * *

**September 4th, 2014**

Day 7: Roommate?

* * *

**~(ROXAS)~**

* * *

The week passed by like the speed of light. Today was the day my friends and I would travel all the way back to Twilight Town.

After the moms and dads have kissed us goodbye, we packed our bags and headed to the airport.

_Last call for Flight NW228,_I heard the announcement.

"Quick!" Sora screamed into the girls' toilet. "We're running out of time!" Apparently, Kairi decided to go to the restroom at the last minute before the flight.

"There's a restroom on the plane!" Riku yelled. "We have to go on board in less than five minutes.

I sighed. Kairi rushed out, her hair in a disheveled mess. Her makeup was rushed, and there was water all over her T-Shirt.

"Were you doing your makeup all this time?!" I asked shockingly.

"Y-Yeah! Now let's go!" Kairi squealed excitedly and ran for the gate, almost leaving her suitcases behind.

We barely even made it to the plane. Once we took off, Sora and Kairi were squealing like crazy.

Oh yeah, they've never been on planes before.

"We're so high in the skyy~!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh oh look! Clouds!" Kairi pointed to the fluffy white balls of air.

"They're so fluffyy~!" Sora agreed.

We were seated almost at the end. Riku and I sat on the very last row, and of course, Sora and Kairi the row before us.

Riku and I barely even talked. Riku was fast asleep once we set off. Ha, what a lazy bum.

"Psst, Roxas!" Sora was sitting backwards, poking his head right above the seat.

"Hmm, yeah?" I replied, emotionless.

"I miss my home!" Sora frowned and I chuckled.

"Don't be such a baby, Sora!" I repeatedly poked at his nose. "We'll be visiting twice. Once in December and once more in March."

"OH MY GOD!" squealed an overly excited Kairi.

"What?" Sora and I both asked worriedly. Riku stirred a little bit in his sleep.

"I can't wait!" Kairi smiled, poking her head over the seat and imitated Sora's current pose. I let out a sigh of relief. "How old is Xion again?"

"She's about our age." I answered. "You'll love it there."

* * *

After landing, we traveled on a Taxi to the parking lot of the school. The sun was once again setting a bright shade of orange and red. We were really exhausted from our three-hour trip. The parking lot was pretty much empty. We settled our suitcases on the front of the school and paid the Taxi.

"I can't believe we're here!" Sora said.

"We're actually here," Riku smiled. "Let's go check in and stuff."

Twilight Town Boarding School was pretty much a large cluster of buildings of different sizes and shape, surrounded by a 20-feet tall gate. There were three main dorm buildings, and the rest of the area was school.

Once we checked in, we received a piece of paper, a pair of keys and a card, a set of textbooks, our school schedules, a handbook, and a whistle in case anything happens.

"Do they only pair you up with a roommate with the same gender?" Sora asked, looking at Kairi.

"Well, yes..." the receptionist said. "Usually, we pair you guys with one to two random people. Your room number and your roommate's name is written on that sheet of paper you received."

"Room B203..." Sora muttered. "With some guy named Hope."_  
_

"Ooh, ooh! Roxas check this out!" Kairi handed me her paper. It read _Room B208. Xion Nakano._

"Xion?" I questioned. "You'll be staying with my best friend! How cool is that!"

"I know, right? I can't wait to meet her!"

Riku looked at me confusingly. "Do you possibly know a guy named Hayner, Roxas?"

"Erm, no..?" I replied. I looked at my piece of paper to see where I'll be staying for the year. "I'll be staying at room B202 on the 2nd Dorm Building with..." The writing was so small I had to squint my eyes to see. "...some guy named... Ventus."

"I can't waiittttt!" Kairi squealed as she led us down the 2nd Dorm Building, with Sora following up close.

We looked around the halls and went on an elevator to the 2nd floor. "It's like a hotel in here~!" Sora exclaimed. He ran around the halls. "It has an elevator! A damn _elevator_!"_  
_

"It's so empty." I said. "Not many people came to check in this early in the year. School didn't even start yet."

Saying our goodbyes, we went separate ways and into our own dorm rooms.

* * *

**~(NAMINE)~**

* * *

_Bzzz, Bzzz._

"Coming!" I yelled from across my room, munching on my newly-ordered pizza.

_Bzzz, Bzzz._

"I said, coming!" I ran across the room to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Naminé!" screamed a squeaky voice from the other end of the line. "Is that you?"

"Oh, yeah, huh?" I muttered drowsily. "Yeah, Naminé speaking. Who's this?"

"Oh for gods' sakes! You don't even remember your sister?"

* * *

_So... that's the second chapter!_ Now_ do you__ know who Naminé's sister is? (I do!) Sorry for the shortness though. It's about 1000-ish words long, compared to my last chapter, which was 1700-ish. I swear to the River Styx, the next chapters would be longer and more interesting. Also, shoutout to **aftermoon**, my first reviewer! Thank you very much for your feedback, and I will update as fast as I possibly can. It's only the start of the story, so... no flames yet, please? :D_**_  
_**

_~BeefyLeChunk_


	3. Day 7 (part II)

**365 Days of Naminé**

**{A/N:** Hello guys! The third chapter is here! Before you read this chapter (which I have made especially long for you) I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers. Reviews encourage the writers to write, so I thank you guys for doing so. Here goes! **ENJOI :D}**

**{Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts or any of this awesome stuff, Sora and Elsa/Anna would be roaming around Arendelle together by now.**}**

* * *

**September 4th, 2014**

Day 7.5: You Again?!

* * *

**~(ROXAS)~**

* * *

I laid on the green sofa next to my new bed, tapping my right foot impatiently as I scrolled through my phone.

_22 missed calls from Axel._

_7 missed calls from Xion._

_1 missed call from Sora._

_6 messages from Xion._

_2 messages from Kairi._

Reasonable. Well, I haven't even touched my phone during my time at Sora's place.

I opened up the text messages and skimmed through them.

* * *

**To: Roxas**  
**From: Xion**

Hey, Roxas! I hope you're having fun with your friends. We're having a party here. Wish you were here.

* * *

**To: Roxas  
From: Xion**

Hey, Roxas! It's me again. Guess what?! My aunt is having a baby! :D How cool is that?

* * *

**To: Roxas  
From: Xion**

I'm having a terrible headache right now :( Wish you were here.

* * *

**To: Roxas  
From: Xion**

OMFG, Roxas! My aunt's house was on fire last night! I hope she's okay... :'(

* * *

**To: Roxas  
From: Kairi**

You better come help me pack before Sora kicks your ass! XD

* * *

**To: Roxas  
From: Kairi**

We're having a BBQ party at my place today. We have a surprise planned. You better come.

* * *

**To: Roxas  
From: Xion**

I thought you were coming last week! :( Well, let me know when you arrive! Come to room B208 if you need help! C ya soon! =w=

* * *

I plopped down onto my bed, phone in hand. I've arrived here since just an hour ago. It was about 7pm and the sun had set deep under the horizon. Overlooking the school's large park, the three main dorm buildings were located about half a mile away from the school.

Zzzzzzz. A vibration was sent throughout my arm and into my brain. I held my phone to my ears after answering the call.

"Uhllo?" I muttered drowsily into my iPhone.

"Roxas! Have you been sleeping all this time?" Sora's enthusiastic voice chimed a little _too_ loud into my ears. I winced.

"Same old, same old. Jet lag." I said. "What's the deal?"

"Well..." Sora whined, "I'm hungryy..."

"Don't be such a whiner, Sora," I plopped back into my back.

"Do they have, like room ser-COME IN!" I winced. There seemed to be some loud, rowdy noises from the other end.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked. "Who're you with?"

"Oh... Oh, I'm with Riku and my roommate Hope," Sora explained. "They're kind of wrestling right now."

"Oh... okay..?"

"So as I was saying, do they have, like, room service or something?" Sora questioned. I could literally hear his stomach rumbling through the phone.

"Nah, but I know a few places around here," I said, recalling some restaurants around the streets near school. "It's seven, and we're allowed to stay out until 10. Make sure to invite the others, too. See you in ten minutes."

"Will do!" I heard some more tumbling and wrestling before the line was hung up. I walked into my balcony to breathe some fresh air before going out with Sora.

As I walked into my balcony, I heard some laughing and screaming from the balcony across from mine. A blonde girl laughed as she walked out of her balcony, yelling some funny stuff to someone whom I supposed was her roommate. She turned to look at me, her blue eyes locked with mine.

Both of us gasped loudly. "YOU AGAIN?!"

uh-oh.

* * *

_The wind blew past me, bringing spring leaves along with it. The sun shined brightly from its position in the orange-blue sky. Everything was perfect, if it just wasn't for this._

_"Errm, I , ahh, Roxas, I-I've wanted to t-tell you that..." The girl blushed, looked down at her feet and started fiddling with her fingers before continuing, "I l-like you! P-please go out with me!" She said as she gingerly handed me a small white box._

_"I'm sorry, Shiro-san," My reply was quick, a little too quick. Tears started rolling down her pale cheeks as she stared at the ground. "As much as I do appreciate your confession and... this, I could not accept it."_

_"Ha...ha... I-I u-understand..." She chuckled sadly before slowly turning away. She tugged on her long blonde hair and added, "Please do keep the chocolate, though. I've worked really hard on it." Before she took a step forward, I grabbed her left wrist and pulled her back, making her turn her head and lock her pale-blue eyes with mine, staring at me with both shock and confusion._

_"Look here. It's not that I don't like you, but I barely even know you, and here you are confessing to me." Oh shit, that didn't sound right. "What I was trying to say was that I don't think a girl like you deserves someone like me. You're cute, beautiful even, and you got good manners to top it all off. I think that you deserve someone better, someone who would truly love you." I said before letting go of her wrist._

_"T-thank you..." Said the blonde, red like a tomato, and looked away. "So I'll... see you at school then?"_

_"Sure thing." About a minute or two after the girl walked off, I heard footsteps approach me._

_I turned around to see a young-looking man with long red hair and leaf green eyes._

_"And I thought you hated dealing with confessions." Axel whistled as he walked towards me._

_I sighed. "I hate dealing with it, but it doesn't mean I need to make a girl cry for something so trivial." I walked towards the school's doors._

_"Well, this is why girls keep flocking to you because you never turn them down completely, got it memorized?" I smacked him on the shoulder and chuckled._

_"Yeah, yeah." We walked out of the school area and into our dorm buildings. The sun was setting a light shade of red and orange, blending beautifully with the blue and purple colors of the daylight._

_"So..." the red-head started, "how many this week?"_

_My head poked up and gave him a confused look. "What?"_

_"How many girls have you turned down this week?" He repeated._

_"Five." I replied. "Including this one."_

* * *

**~(NAMINE)~**

* * *

"YOU AGAIN?!" I yelled, making the tall blond jump. I started grabbing everything I can and threw it to him.

"Do you know how long it took me to make those chocolates?!" I threw a roll of toilet paper at him. "Do you know how much courage it took me to finally confess to you?! Huh, not like I have feelings for you _now_, but I did my best!" A small pillow flew through the air. "I did my best, and you rejected me!"

The blond tried to block my attacks, but a paperback novel as thick as a textbook hit him in the face. "Ow!"

"Ah- Sorry!" I tried to apologize, but then I realized why his face was red from such impact. I cleared my throat. "I mean- do you know how long I cried after you rejected me?!"

"I'm sorry!" the blond shrieked, clutching tight at his face. "I said I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Do you think that'll solve the problem?!" I yelled, throwing a plastic cup at him. "I can't believe I fell head-over-heels for a guy like you! Do you even remember my name?!"

"Wh-White? Malone White?" He croaked.

I stopped everything and stared at him. "No, you dunce!" I continued throwing things at him. "See? You were deep, but it was only for nothing!"

"Naminé? Naminé!" a brunette walked into my balcony and grabbed my arm. "Naminé! What are you _doing_?!"

"Stay out of this, Olette!" I yelled. "Now, back to throwing stuff at my ex-crush."

"What is all of this about?!" Olette pulled my arms back, but I yanked myself out of her grip.

"Long story, Let! Now let me finish off this bastard!" I threw a paper pair of 3D glasses at him and stomped my feet. "Yeah! That's right! I'm not that important in your life anymore, right?! Die, you little scum-"

"Stop! I'm sorry!" said the blond. "What'd I ever do to you that _stained _your_ life_?!"

"You rejected me!" I cried, attempting to throw my whole collection of baseball caps at the boy. "You literally left me in the rain alone!"

"It wasn't raining that day!" the boy laughed, but shrieked as a baseball bat flew right over his head.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed. "Lemme guess, you threw away the chocolate I gave you, right?!"

"Did not!" He yelled, ducking behind the railings of the balcony. "Axel ate it!"

"Same thing!" I grabbed my phone and was ready to launch it in his face, but Olette grabbed me and dragged me back into the room."No, Olette! It's not over yet!"

"C'mon, Xion invited us to dinner."

* * *

**~(ROXAS)~**

* * *

That... was the most unexpected thing... ever.

I touched gently at my nose, wondering if it was broken or not. What happened two years ago... it wasn't a big deal, right? She confessed to me, in which I _kindly_ rejected, and I walked away with a box of chocolate.

This girl... what was her name again? Malone? No, Naminé.

Naminé... she really took that confession seriously.

Why, though?

_As much as I do appreciate your confession and... this, I cannot accept it._

Did I appreciate her confession? Kind of.

Did I appreciate her box of chocolate? Well, _Axel_ did.

Who cares? I'll make it through this year by avoiding her, that's all.

I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet, and walked out of my dorm room barely alive.

We met each other at the main street of Twilight Town, which was only a 5-minute walk from our dorm building. Sora, Riku, and Kairi was just meeting up with Axel when I walked up to them.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled as he tackled me to the floor. "Where the hell have you been?"

I smiled, as if to say: Did you not flipping listen to me at the airport last two weeks?

"Oh." Axel chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked to no one particularly.

"Yeah, I'm starving to death," Sora whined, rubbing his stomach furiously.

"But you just ate!" Kairi playfully smack Sora's stomach, and he reacted with a small _Ow_.

"I know a great place for dinner." I stated.

"Where?" Riku asked.

"Oh don't you worry," I told them. "You'll know it when you smell it."

We were seated in a small steakhouse. Kairi had invited her sister and her friend, too, but they've not arrived yet.

I took a bite of my cheeseburger and munched on it like it's a mere snack.

"Oh, hey!" Riku called. "They're here."

Walking into the steakhouse were three girls of our age. The three walked over to us.

As they walked over to us, I noticed that the ravenette was Xion, my childhood best friend.

"ROXAS!" She ran over and hugged me tight. "I've missed you!"

"It's only been two weeks, Xion." I chuckled. Next to her were two other girls: one was a brunette, and the other was a blonde.

The blonde locked her familiar pale-blue eyes with mine, and she managed to kill my smile.

"YOU AGAIN?!"

* * *

_Hello, guys! You finished reading the third chapter! I have made this chapter especially long for you guys. 2000-ish words is considered long, right? Anyways. I am so, so sorry if the first few chapters suck, but believe me: The next chapters will be more and more interesting and less boring. Thank you very much for your feedbacks, and I will update as fast as I possibly can without rushing the story. Review, maybe? :D_

_~BeefyLeChunk_


	4. Day 10

******365 Days of Naminé**

* * *

******September 7th, 2014**

Day 10: Truth or Dare?

* * *

**~(ROXAS)~**

* * *

"Okay, Sora, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied. We were enjoying our last day—_night_—of summer vacation by hanging out at my place, playing a game that was a mix of truth or dare, spin the bottle, and every other game possible.

So basically you spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points to must receive either a truth prompt or a dare prompt. That person spins again and the cycle repeats. It was Kairi's turn, and his spin pointed to Sora.

"I dare you to..." Kairi started, "I dare you to kiss the best-looking person of the opposite—" Not leaving room for her to finish, Sora shut Kairi up by passionately kissing her on the lips. "—gender."

"Get a room, you two!" Axel joked playfully and everyone laughed.

We were all seated on the floor of my room; my roommate told me it was fine to move all the beds and furniture aside since he planned to sleep in his friend's room. We sat in a circle, and the spinning bottle was lying in the middle of it. Next to me were Axel, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Naminé, Olette and her boyfriend Hayner, Pence, and back to me.

"'Kay, my turn," Sora announced, spinning the bottle. It spun and spun, finally stopping and pointed at Xion. "Xion, truth or dare?

"Uh, Truth," she responded.

"So, Xion..." Sora ordered, "How many boys have you ever turned down?"

Xion shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and for a split second, I was sure Xion took a quick glance at me before answering. "One. My turn," the ravenette quickly spun the bottle.

The top of the bottle landed on Olette. "Dare," she answered.

Xion whispered something in Olette's ear and received a playful slap on the shoulder. The brunette walked up to me and whispered the creepiest, most terrifying words I have ever heard.

"I found your Tumblr blog..."

_What? This can't be...!_

Xion laughed from across from me and the other players had confused faces planted on them. My face was pale with terror.

Olette went back to her seat and spun the bottle. It stopped at Axel and the brunette smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he mumbled. "No, wait. Dare."

_Olette found my blog..._ I thought, shuddering.

"I dare you to put two—no,_ three_ ice cubes inside your pants"

"W-What?!" He cried out. "But—"

"Remember, one refuse equals to two articles of clothing off," Pence, the one beside me, repeated the most important part of the rules.

"Aw you can't be serious," the redhead walked out of the room and walked back with three ice cubes. "Three.. two... one..." He dropped the three ice cubes into his open pants and gave out a scary, high-pitched shriek. "Cold, cold, cold—" He danced and jumped and shrieked, attempting to grab the ice out of his crotch.

After a series of shrieking and laughing, the ice in Axel's pants finally melted and it was his turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Xion.

"Truth or dare?" Axel questioned.

"D-Dare," she replied.

"Go outside and scream your crush's name as loud as you can."

Xion was flushed. "I-I'd rather take two clothings off..."

"Well then," Axel replied. Xion took off her socks and her hoodie. Her green t-shirt and jeans stayed on.

Xion spun the bottle. "Naminé, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the blonde answered.

"You see that closet over there?" Xion chuckled. "Seven minutes in heaven."

The room went silent.

"With Roxas."

Our eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**~(NAMINÉ)~**

* * *

We were thrown into a dark closet by a bunch of jerks who knew that Roxas and I had a fight. It was a ridiculous fight though... I don't even know why I threw stuff at him. Or why I was even mad at him in the first place.

He had the rights to reject me.

Hahaha, what an embarrassing memory...

I down at the floor. Roxas sat on a box at the far end of the closet. I sat behind the closet door, hugging my own knees against my chests.

We haven't talked since that day at the steakhouse.

When was it? Two, three days ago?

"Three days ago," Roxas spoke up as if reading my mind. I looked up in confusion. "Three days ago. I'm sorry about what happened three days ago."

"N-No, it was me, I was being selfish and just seeing your face again makes me mad."

"I didn't know what happened two years ago would really hurt your feelings," Roxas explained. "I'm sorry."

"It was silly, really."

"Yeah..."

Then it was silence, utter silence. We sat there in, like, five minuets or so, until I looked up and saw Roxas sitting next to me.

"Let's make a deal," he said.

"What deal?" I asked, confused.

"We stop fighting. Try to get along with each other. Exchange numbers, emails, chat, anything that would allow us to forget the past—"

"The solution to forgetting my feelings towards you would be anything but talk to you," I started. "Well, it's not like I still have feelings for you or anything."

"I know," he said. "That's why we play a game."

"A _game_?" I asked. "In a situation like this you still want to play a game?"

'N-No, not that kind of game."

"What game, then?" I groaned.

"We start over. Pretend that we've never known each other. Introduce ourselves again. First to fall in love with the other person loses," the blond suggested.

"What kind of game is that?" I asked, shocked.

"J-Just go along with it," Roxas demanded. "So, deal?"

"Yeah, whatever. Deal."

He stood up, and I did too. Reaching out his hands, I took it and we shook hands. Roxas's hands were calloused, he either plays sport, music or art.

"Hi," Roxas smiled. "My name's Roxas."

I chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Naminé."

We sat next to each other behind the door. Playing 20 questions, I learned that Roxas plays the guitar and his parents were the two most famous actors and actresses in Twilight Town. I guess we got along well after that.

The next thing I knew the door opened and I was knocked back onto the floor. I was leaning the door before it opened.

"Wait, what?" came a man's voice. "Why aren't you making out?" I looked up, still grabbing at my pained head. Roxas was as dazed as I was. Axel, Xion, Kairi, Sora, and Riku was standing in front of the closet looking upset.

"You've been in there for at least an hour and a half! You were supposed to kiss and do whatever a guy and a girl do in a dark closet!" Kairi professed.

These guys...

* * *

**September 8th, 2014**

Day 11: First Day of School!

* * *

**~(ROXAS)~**

* * *

Adjusting my tie, I limped out of my bathroom and to my desk. I personally liked TTBS's uniform—white collar shirt, dark-blue leather jacket, blood-red tie, and dark-blue slacks. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was the same blond mess and my nose was a little bent to the side, a throbbing mark left by the blonde girl across the balcony. Yawning and stretching, I grabbed my slick black briefcase and umbrella and walked out of the room.

_"Aaaah!"_ A scream was heard when I reached the wet grass frontyard of the second dorm building. A blonde girl was standing across the lawn, wet from the rain. "Roxas!"

"Ohayo, Naminé!" I yelled, running through the rain and covered her with my umbrella. "Why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"I didn't know it was raining," she quivered. "Even if I knew, Olette got the umbrella."

Naminé was wearing the usual Monday school uniform. She had a short black skirt, a black leather jacket, and a red ribbon strapped on her neck. Her blonde hai and clothes were all wet.

In the auditorium, almost everyone in the school were seated in their seats, and the old principal was giving his same boring speech. I folded up my umbrella and sat at the back of the auditorium, where Sora and the gang were seated.

"What is he even saying?" Sora muttered after about five minutes.

"All students should be in the school area during 10PM to 4AM." The principal announced, repeating his long list of rules he say every year. "The students of the opposite genders are not to be found in your dorm room past midnight. No excuses."

Riku tapped my back. "Does that mean we can stay out of school if we want to?"

"Well, yeah," I replied, pushing my wet hair out of my forehead. "You must be back by 10 though."

"All students should wear their summer uniforms and winter uniforms according to the season," said the fat principal. "No snowball fights are allowed in the winter, and no leaf-throwing are allowed in the autumn."

"What are _winter_ uniforms?" questioned Sora.

Kairi beamed. "Are those the thick white jackets with the cute furry hoodie?"

"Yup!" Xion responded. "Naminé looks cute in them."

"N-Not really, no." the blonde beside me stammered and blushed.

"We only have three seasons back at the islands," explained Riku. "There's hot, there's hotter, and there's hottest."

"Our schedules were distributed to all students after receiving the room keys on the first days at dorm. I hope you still have those." The principal smiled. "I hope you all have a great and wonderful year at Twilight Town Boarding School. You are all dismissed."

We all stretched and walked out of the auditorium.

"What you guys got?" asked the red-haired man beside me.

"I got art," I responded.

"Me too," muttered Naminé.

"Math," Kairi and Sora groaned.

We waved goodbye and walked our different ways. The art classroom was located at the west wing, so Naminé and I walked up the stairs to the left together. It was still awkward between two of us, since we were fighting four days ago.

"Art's my favourite subject," Naminé said, breaking the silence.

"O-Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I sketch all the time."

"I can tell," I smirked, remembering that small sketch of me that was left in the chocolate box that evening. Right now, Naminé was holding a sketchbook that was slightly stained from the rain.

"How 'bout you?" the shorter blonde asked.

"Huh?"

"Your favourite subject." She smiled, and I knew she was trying hard to spark a conversation. She wanted to be friends with me as much as I do with her, so I better go along with it.

"Same as you," I grinned politely. "I sketch, I paint, and I do digital art and animation."

"Really?" I can tell Naminé was excited.

"Yeah, you can find my artworks on the internet, too." I tried so hard not to give her my Tumblr blog. I instead gave her my DeviantArt.

"You go on _DeviantART?_" Naminé beamed. "What's your name?"

"LuckyXIII. You?"

"Tsunaminé," she chuckled.

We talked a lot about art until we walked into the art class side by side.

* * *

_RokuNami is totally happening! :3 Sorry for the near-month absence! I was too distracted and I'm graduating middle school next week, so I won't be updating for a while :) Thailand has this martial law thingy that took away my field trip :( Anyways, I think Naminé totally changed after the closet incident. Don't worry! She's still herself.  
**note:** **If I unconsciously stole or used someone's idea in future installments, let me know and I'll try my best to do what I can!**  
__Please review if you can, and I hope to see you next time! Baii~_

_~BeefyLeChunk_


	5. Day 23

**365 Days of Naminé**

* * *

**September 20th, 2014**

Day 23: A Day Off School

* * *

**~(NAMINÉ)~**

* * *

It's been more than two weeks since my harsh reunion with my ex-crush Roxas. It's kind of weird, really. We were (kind of) fighting that day, and now we're like the closest best friends.

How did I even become this close to this _guy_? I mean, the only guy I've been close to in the past was...

There was a knock in the front door. I looked up at my roommate, Olette, who was lying on her bed, flipping through girly fashion magazines and catalogues. "Come in!"

The door slowly creeped open and a man with long silver hair walked through it.

"Oh hey, Riku!" I greeted.

"Hey," Riku smiled. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing, really. Why?"

Riku scratched the back of his head. "Do you wanna, like, go out somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah, that's fine with me," I replied. "Where we going?"

"Roxas's."

"Roxas's?" I asked. "You mean his dorm?"

"No, I mean his mansion."

"_Mansion?_ Roxas has a _mansion—"_ I stopped, realizing what he meant, "—oh."

"So, wanna come?" Riku stuck his hands into his pockets. He had a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, had a white thick band on his left wrist, his pants baggy and blue, held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs, and his feet in a simple pair of sneakers. I was still dressed in my oversized white pyjamas.

"I better change into something more presentable..." I said, and Riku nodded in agreement. I closed my closet door behind me and hopped into a white cotton sundress, four-inch pumps, and a straw hat. "I'm ready," I announced as soon as I had my purse, phone, and keys.

"Shall we?" Riku offered me a hand.

I took his hand and nodded. We hopped onto Riku's motorcycle and exited the school gates.

"So... where _is_ this mansion?" I asked, holding tight onto Riku's waist.

"Wait and you'll see," I could hear Riku's grin. We traveled in silence into the woods and arrived at a large at a large brick wall. At the metal gate, we hopped off the motorcycle and walked in. Riku nodded at the security guard and we trudged through the large doorway. Upon entering the foyer, the Mansion splits off into many different directions. Roxas and two other people were sitting in the foyer when we walked in.

The girl—a ravenette—walked up to me and pulled me into a warm embrace. "You must be Roxas's best friend."

I was still in shock. "Y-Yes, Ma'am."

"You, girl, are so adorable!" she said, looking at me right into the eye.

"Thank you," I said politely.

_This must be Roxas's mother,_ I thought. The woman looked in her 20s, having long black hair and really long legs. _And the man,_ I thought, _That must be his father._ The man had bright blue eyes and spiky yellow hair that almost resembled Roxas's. He was lean and muscular, and somehow very attractive.

Roxas's father, I assumed, took Riku's hand and shook them. "You're the one from the islands, right?" he asked. "Sora's friend?"

Riku nodded. _  
_

"You probably know who I am, right?" questioned the woman. I nodded. "Make yourself at home. A friend of Roxas's is also a friend of mine."

The parents walked up the left flight of stairs. "We'll be upstairs if you need us!"

A door slammed shut and I plopped myself onto the sofa. Riku went into a door at the left of the foyer that led into the dining room. It was the only place on the first floor that had restrooms.

Roxas sat next to me on the sofa. "Pretty embarrassing..." he trailed off.

"Was that Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife?" I asked.

"That was Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife." responded the taller blond.

"You mean, _the_ Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife?"

"I mean _the_ Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife."

My eyes were wide at the realization. "Oh. My. _GODS!_" I squealed. "That _was_ Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife!"_  
_

"I told you this in the closet, remember?"

I sighed. "I know, but _really!_ I never thought I'd see anyone famous in my life. Your mom, she's so _beautiful_! Her portrayal in the _Alice Finnegan_ series was really awesome I actually thought I was talking to Elizabeth the White! And Cloud... he's also in the series! He played Nocturne, right?"

Roxas was staring at me weirdly. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head and continued. "The gang will be here in a few."

As if on cue, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Axel, and Demyx marched through the front door.

"Oh hey!" my sister beamed and pulled me into another embrace. Great, two embraces in a row. "How's my baby sister?"

"I'm two hours younger than you," I groaned.

"You're _twins_?!" asked Demyx. He put both of us next to each other and examined the things we have in common. "You don't _look_ like twins."

"Because we're _not_ twins," I explained. "We're half-sisters."

We basically hung out the whole morning. Roxas, at one point, pulled me out of the group and up the right flight of stairs. "Hey, wait!" I struggled. "Where are we _going_?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smirked. Pulling me into a room that looks kind of like a library, The spiky blond opened up another secret path that led to another hallway.

"It's the only way to my bedroom," said the boy.

"Your _bedroom?!_ You're not gonna..."

The boy let out a laugh. "I'm not gonna _rape_ you, Naminé, for gods' sakes." We walked to the end of the hallway, where a huge doorway was located. "This," Roxas pointed to the door, "is my bedroom."

"Okay...?"

"But we're not going in there." Roxas entered some codes on the pad next to the next door. The door opened up and two metal poles led down to a lower room. "Hop in."

I slid down the pole and down to another hallway. "Where... Why... What?"

"Welcome to my secret hangar."

"Your secret hangar?" I questioned.

"Yes, my secret hangar." Roxas trudged over to a box, opening it and revealing many pairs of roller-blades.

"Thanks, but I don't skate."

"And that's why you're here," the boy grinned. "It's class time."

Roxas pulled out two pairs of roller-blades, black and white, and pulled me into a door that led to an indoor basketball court.

"Gods, this house is _huge!"_ I said in awe. "But no, I'd rather play basketball than roller skate around the court." Roxas raised an eyebrow, throwing a basketball at me. I barely caught it.

"So what would you rather do?"

"Anything," I sighed, "you choose."

"Really, now?"

"Fine," I whined. "Badminton."

"Badminton?" Roxas chuckled. "You want to play _badminton_?"

"It's the only thing I could do! Besides, I'm a girl, you know."

"Let's go watch a movie then," suggested the boy.

"But we're in the middle of the woods, you know." I said.

Roxas smiled. "Who said we're going outside?"

* * *

Roxas's mansion looked small from the outside, but from the inside, it was as big as a whole shopping mall.

Roxas and I walked through the courtyard in the center of the mansion and cornered through many hallways until we reached a room with red curtains covering the doors. Roxas had asked permission from his parents to let all of us use their private mini-theatre. Everyone was gathered there to watch a movie, but it seemed like we were having a little trouble choosing between a chick flick, an action movie, or an _Alice Finnegan_ movie. The most votes were on _Alice Finnegan_ (Kairi, Roxas, and Demyx apparently liked _Alice Finnegan_ as much as I do.)

The _Alice Finnegan_ series consisted of five current movies. The sixth and final movie, according to Cloud and Tifa themselves, would première December 22nd. In Roxas's theatre, we were watching the fifth movie, _Alice Finnegan and the Fifth Wing,_ where Alice Finnegan finds out that she was actually a different and the rarest type of Faerie.

"Alright," Roxas announced, "everyone choose your own seats right now, because the movie's starting within five minutes."

The theatre was the typical dark room with a large LED screen and about at least 30 seats. I sat next to Roxas, Xion, and Riku.

I watched attentively throughout the movie. It feels weird, somehow. Nocturne and Elizabeth the White wasn't anything like Cloud and Tifa. Compared to the humble and expressionless Elizabeth the White, Tifa Lockhart was talkative and happy-go-lucky. Cloud Strife was cool and quiet, nothing like the disciplined, militaristic, and warlike Nocturne.

Roxas stirred in his sleep. "It feels weird, somehow," he said, as if reading my mind.

Me being me, I cut the conversation short and continued watching the movie. "I know."

* * *

**~(ROXAS)~**

* * *

My eyes were barely open by the time Alice Taylor Finnegan regained her lost wings.

I was sleeping but awake at the same time. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I was.

I peered to my left; Naminé was attentively watching the movie in excitement. Naminé was practically the best person I could ever have as a friend. I wasn't that type of person who talks to people and goes to parties, so this definitely was a good chance to improve my social skills.

At the same time, the friendship between us was somewhat awkward. It built up so fast I didn't have time to catch up. That night in the closet, Naminé told me about that the _Alice Finnegan_ series were her favourite books and movies, and she contributes weekly to the _Alice Finnegan_ "fandom."

I never wanted to admit it, but there was a reason I voted for this movie.

_It feels weird, somehow,_ I thought. I blinked for the first time in who-knows-how-long.

"I know," came a voice to my right. Naminé smiled and went back to watching the movie.

Did I just say that out loud?

* * *

_Hello, everyone! Whew, that was quick. The fifth chapter is here! If you want, leave a review about which characters and/or pairings you want me to write about in the next few chapters and I will try to do what you say. I should be studying for my finals, but here I am, "contributing to the fandom." I'm addicted to RokuNami! eugh. Anyways, see you next time!_

_~BeefyLeChunk_


	6. Day 30

**365 Days of Naminé**

* * *

**September 27th, 2014**

Day 30

* * *

**~(ROXAS)~**

* * *

I sat at the park on a Saturday morning, doing my Literature project with my partner, Naminé. Our assignment was to write a 6-to-8-stanza poem with a specific theme. Guess what cliché and boring theme Naminé picked?

_Love_.

We argued the whole Literature period about choosing our theme. Naminé kept saying 'Love conquers all' over and over again until I had no choice but to give in.

Ugh.

Anyways.

Despite being a successful fanfiction writer, it was quite hard for me to focus writing at the park wih someone staring at me. Surprisingly, Naminé writes fanfictions, too.

It was a group assignment, but it seemed like I was the only one doing the work.

I was sitting on the grass, writing the poem and staring at the fluffy white clouds and bright blue sky. Naminé would occasionally run off somewhere, leaving me alone with the work. She would come back about two minutes later with either ice creams, snacks, drinks, or even balloons or many different kinds of flowers.

"Roxas!" Naminé's voice beamed. "Say _cheese_!"

I looked up from my laptop. Naminé was holding her phone like she was about to take a selfie. I smiled at her, then raised my eyebrows. "Huh?"

Wait...

"I said, say _cheese_!"

I raised my hands to the camera, not wanting to be taken a picture of. I wasn't a big fan of seeing my own face on the internet. "Oh my gods, no–!"

_Snap._

"I'm keeping it," she said, crossing her arms and giggling.

"Delete it right now, Naminé, or else I'll delete this poem from its existence," I said, attempting to grab the phone. Naminé hid her phone in her bag and laughed.

"I'll delete it..." she said. "...later."

I sighed and continued writing the poem on my laptop.

"You're a Capricorn, right?" asked Naminé, who was again holding her phone in her hands, browsing through her phone for horoscope.

"Yeah."

"Okay..." she trailed off. "You're a Capricorn. My horoscope says if you're vigilant, you can at least hold back the worst of it all. Things should get a lot better after a few days of messiness."

I frowned. "What does that even mean?"

"My horoscope says you're slightly unlucky," she said.

I quirked my eyebrows. "My horoscope says you're stupid."

Naminé scowled and crossed her arms. "There is absolutely no need for you to be such a harsh and selfish human being."

"Just flipping help me with the poem, Naminé. It's your work too, y'know?"

The younger blonde pouted. "Fiiiiine."

Zzzzz. My phone rang, sending vibrations through my capri pants. I took it in my hands and answered it.

"Hey, Roxas," greeted my dad, Cloud Strife. "Are you, uhm... free? I mean, right now?"

"Yeah, Dad. Why?"

"I have something really important to tell you right now."

I sighed. I could hear some female chuckles from the phone. That must have been the girls on set for Dad's new movie. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a really long time–"

"Just spit it out, Dad. We haven't got all the time in the world."

"I-I'm pregnant. You're gonna have a baby brother."

I was stunned for about 3 seconds, not knowing what to say, then I busted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I could here my dad's scowl. "I have a baby human growing inside me, this is not a laughing matter!"

"D-Dad! What are you e-even s-s-s-saying!"

Dad sighed. "I hope you know that this is a prank call."

I continued laughing, slightly out of breath. "I hope you know the male anatomy."

"I'm absolutely sure I do."

I hung up the phone and sighed. What... was that?

"What's that?" Naminé asked, slightly confused.

"Dad's pregnant. C'mon, let's continue."

* * *

_"There is always sleep between part and meet,_  
_with our usual words on the usual street._

_So let us part like we always do... _  
_And in a world without you,_  
_I'll dream of you. _

_When I come to, let us meet,_  
_With our usual words on the usual street._

_Beyond the path without you  
Is a forgotten promise to keep.  
_

_We may have walked side by side,  
But now we go on back to back._

_And though our paths may not cross,  
All paths are connected somewhere._

_When I arrive at where you are,  
We may not appear to be as we were...  
But we'll make another promise to keep."_

"I think we're ready," I said.

"I think it's more of a friendship poem than a love poem," said Naminé.

I scowled. "If you want a better love poem then write your own." Naminé pouted.

Naminé and I were again in my room, editing our poem before printing our final copy. The sun was almost setting, and from our open window, we could hear people laughing and screaming and playing outside. I typed our names in the heading on top of the paper and continued typing the rest of the poem.

"Roxas..." said Naminé, "why is your last name 'Park' when you parents' last names are "Strife" and "Lockhart'?"

I lingered in my thoughts for a moment. "I...It's a long story."

* * *

**October 5th, 2014**

Day 38

* * *

**~(-)~**

* * *

The autumn leaves were falling that day when Naminé let her hair down and went outside for a walk. Being an indie fanfiction-writer, she decided to go write her stories by herself, enjoying the wind, the leaves, and everything around her.

She liked the world like this. Ever since she was young she would go outside and enjoy the world by herself. She liked being herself; she liked being free.

Naminé wasn't the kind of person who hangs around in groups of people and goes to parties. She liked to keep everything to herself. She had this habit of shutting everyone who could possibly care for her.

She believed that the more she socialized, the faster people would leave her back-stabbed.

Naminé gave a huge relaxed sigh and sat on a bench in the park. She flipped her laptop open and started typing down her imagination into her document.

It felt weird to write an _Alice Finnegan_ fanfiction when she had already met the characters herself. Naminé was a huge fan of NoctAlice (the ship name) and had been writing them ever since she was introduced to the fandom.

"Tsunaminé," said a masculine voice, "didn't expect to see you here."

Naminé let out a soft but strangled yelp at the sudden presence of someone near her. She looked up to see a familiar silver-haired man standing behind her bench.

"Damn, Riku, you scared the _crap_ out of me!" Naminé scowled, but scooted over so that Riku could sit next to her.

"So..." started the boy, "when will you be updating the 289th chapter of _Take Me Home_?"_  
_

Naminé smiled. "You read my fanfictions?"

"Of course I do!" Riku grinned. "I'm your number one fan."

"You don't review my chapters," the blonde frowned.

"Who says I don't? I reviewed everyone of 'em."

Naminé's smile widened. _Take Me Home,_ one of the longest and most read fanfictions on the site, had about thirty thousand views every month, and each chapter had approximately two hundred reviews. It seemed unreal at first, but Naminé learned to cope with it and continue on. She couldn't imagine Riku giving her 288 reviews, though.

"Naminé," asked Riku, "can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"What's going on between you two?"

Naminé quirked an eyebrow, confused. "We who?"

"Yeah," nodded Riku. "You and Roxas... people think you two are dating."

Naminé frowned. "What?!"

"You guys just seem too close. People are starting to suspect what's happening between you two," explained Riku.

The blonde's face grew warm. "Just because we share an email, chat with each other until 5AM, share a fanfiction account, eat together, and hold hands does not mean we are dating!"

"You guys do everything a couple does," said Riku.

"We don't _kiss_!"

Riku scratched the back of his head. "Well, you guys do everything a couple does except kiss."

Naminé let out a tired sigh. "Does it really seem like we're dating?"

"Yes."

Naminé gave him a soft bitter laugh. "Not true, not true. We aren't dating and that's final. You're just jealous you're not the one across the balcony."

"Well maybe a little bit?" he grinned.

The blonde looked down. "You just desperately want me back, don't you?"

Riku's smile faded as he crossed his arms and leaned back onto the bench. "Don't remind me."

She didn't know how to respond. She didn't even know why she mentioned it. Naminé lowered her head at the thought of it. "I'm sorry."

"The past is in the past," said Riku. "It's not like we're together anymore anyway. Let's just let it go and forget it."

"You're right." That was totally a lie. Naminé wasn't one who let things go easily, especially things that stained her heart.

Naminé's eyes suddenly fluttered open as the evening gust of wind carried autumn leaves airborne. The sky was a bright mixture of red and yellow. Her head was placed on something both soft and firm at the same time– someone's laps. She looked up and saw a face of the same young man with silver hair.

"Hey there," greeted Riku.

"How long have I been out?" Naminé asked, sitting up from her sleeping position and adjusted her disheveled blonde hair.

"Just an hour ago," he answered. "I brought some sandwiches in case you're hungry."

"Thanks." Naminé took Riku's tuna sandwich in her hands and took a bite out of it. "This is really good! Where'd you get this?"

"I made it myself," Riku showed her a container with a dozen sandwiches.

"You are quite skilled," Naminé mumbled, barely audible due to all the food that's in her mouth. "You should open up a shop, name it 'Suave and Silver' or somethin'."

Riku chuckled. "That's actually a great idea! I'll make the sandwiches and you'll be the waitress."

The two teens remained seated at the park until sunset, when they parted ways and made their way back to their dorms.

"Where've you been?" said a voice. Naminé turned around to see Roxas intruding into her dorm room.

"Roxas! You can't just waltz into people's rooms like that!"

"Whatever, now answer my question." Roxas plopped down onto Naminé's bed, receiving a warning glare from the blonde's roommate.

"A-At the coffee shop," answered Naminé. Roxas quirked an eyebrow.

"You're pretty good," said Roxas, getting up on his feet and tapping the shorter blonde's forehead, "at lying. But you can't fool me however hard you try."

Naminé pouted. "Fine. I was writing stuff with Riku at the park. I was suddenly inspired to continue with _Take Me Home_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't get too carried away with the senior. Ja ne~!" Roxas grinned. He went out the balcony and jumped his way back into his dorm.

For some odd reason, Naminé found herself clutching at her chest, her heart pounding like crazy.

_What is happening_? she thought. _Why is my heart pounding? _

She hoped it wasn't her best friend. At the same time, she hoped it wasn't her ex-boyfriend.

_What am I thinking_?! She plopped down on her bed and gave a huge sigh.

* * *

_And the sixth chapter is up! Sounds like someone's on the losing side of the game! Hah. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please leave me some criticism! I love your predictions. Please tell me if you liked the third-person point of view. And to the pairing requests: it's coming up soon, don't worry!_

_By the way, I'd like to inform you that the poem Roxas (and partly Naminé) wrote was not written by me. It was that perfect piece of literature that appears at the end of Re:CoM._

_Review, maybe? :P_

_~BeefyLeChunk_


End file.
